With the rapid development of the Internet and the popularity of large screen multi-function mobile phones, there have been a large number of mobile data multimedia services and a variety of high bandwidth multimedia services, such as video conferencing, television broadcasting, video on demand, advertising, online education, interactive games, etc. The appearance of these services not only meets the increasing service requirement of mobile users, but also brings new service increasing points to mobile operators. These mobile data multimedia services require that multiple users can receive the same data simultaneously, and compared with ordinary data services, these mobile data multimedia services have features such as large amounts of data, long duration, and delay-sensitivity.
In order to utilize mobile network resources effectively, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) presents a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS). This service is a technology for transmitting data from one data source to multiple targets, which can effectively implement the sharing of network (including a core network and an access network) resources and improve the utilization of network resources (especially air interface resource). The MBMS defined by 3GPP can not only achieve low-speed message multicast and broadcast of the plain text, but also achieve high-speed broadcast and multicast of the multimedia services and provide a variety of rich video, audio, and multimedia services. This undoubtedly conforms to the development trend of future mobile data and provides better service prospect for the development of 3G.
The transmission modes of the MBMS services on an air interface can be divided into a dedicated carrier mode and a shared carrier mode. The main differences between these two transmission modes are: in the dedicated carrier mode, the carrier only bears the MBMS service; in the hybrid carrier mode, the carrier not only bears the MBMS services, but also bears non-MBMS services (such as unicast services). Wherein in the process of bearing the MBMS services by the hybrid carrier mode, there is the case that two kinds of services both use the identical carrier. How to reduce mutual interference between two kinds of services and maximize the effect in the process of transmitting services have always been the major topics discussed in the art.
In the process of bearing the MBMS services and the non-MBMS services by the hybrid carrier, multiplexing of two kinds of services is mainly based on a Frequency-Division Multiplexing (FDM) mode, a Time-Division Multiplexing (TDM) mode and the FDM/TDM hybrid multiplexing mode. Currently, the TDM is used as a primary multiplexing mode to carry on research in the art, so the TDM is used as a multiplexing mode of hybrid carrier MBMS services and non-MBMS services hereinafter.
Currently, subframes in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system are divided into the subframes for bearing MBMS services and the subframes for bearing non-MBMS services. These subframes for bearing MBMS services are periodically configured, i.e. all of the subframes in a configuration period are divided into subframes for bearing MBMS services and subframes for bearing non-MBMS services. In these subframe resources to which MBMS services are allocated, there is information that how a receiver knows which service to be borne and when each service starts. Then how to bear these MBMS services in specific resources and which specific resources are used for bearing these MBMS services is one of contents described by MBMS controlling signaling (Multicast Control Channel, referred as MCCH, here the controlling signaling of MBMS services is borne in the MCCH, so the scheduling information of the controlling signaling is also the scheduling information of the MCCH). Recently, the controlling signaling of MBMS services preliminary prescribed in the LTE are divided into a primary multicast control signaling (Primary Multicast Control Channel, referred as Primary MCCH) and a secondary multicast control signaling (Secondary Multicast Control Channel, referred as Secondary MCCH), and the MBMS controlling signaling borne in an MCCH needs corresponding scheduling information to specify the resource position of the MCCH, so as to enable the receiver find out the MBMS controlling signaling borne in the MCCH at this position. The primary controlling signaling is mainly used for bearing cell-specific MBMS services, and the secondary controlling signaling is mainly used for bearing non cell-specific MBMS services.
There are no solutions for determining the position where the scheduling information should be borne to be transmitted to the receiver in the prior art. A Broadcast Control Channel (BCCH) is preferably selected. At present, the bearers on a BCCH in 3GPP protocol comprise: a Master Information Block (MIB) and SIB1˜SIB11 (System Information Block, SIB). The problem is which specific bearer should be selected to be borne in, here each bearer has its own characteristic which is different from another, for example, the periods of most SIBs are different, the types of the contents borne in SIBs are different form each other, etc. For the problem that there are no definite solutions to select the bearers for bearing scheduling information of a primary and/or secondary MBMS controlling signaling or an MCCH, an effective solution has not been proposed yet.